1. Field
The following description relates to a tray for supporting a flat display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, during manufacturing of a flat display panel, such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) panel or a liquid crystal panel, there is a need to perform an examination for examining whether the flat display panel has a defect.
So far, a flat display panel has been transferred without using additional protective equipment during the examination. However, the flat display panel is often damaged during transfer of the flat display panel. Recently, as flat display panels have become large, a flat display panel may more likely to be damaged when being transferred. In particular, since an OLED panel does not include a backlight unit, such as a liquid crystal panel, the OLED panel has relatively low rigidity, and thus, the OLED panel may be easily damaged when being transferred.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a method of easily transferring and examining a flat display panel.